Dr. Trayaurus
Dr. Trayaurus is the main scientist and 2nd best friend to DanTDM. The Dr. is in most of Dan's mod reviews, and you can find him in his Custom Mod adventures. Dr. Trayaurus is sometimes a player in morph mod, and sometimes just a named librarian villager, but mostly a custom NPC, which you can find in the description of his videos. Personality Trayaurus is mostly kind and calm with a rather serious attitude. He can also be very pesky and ignorant at times, always leading Dan and even himself sometimes into "major" trouble. Nearly every time they get in trouble it´s by his fault, due to his slight hint of stubbornness, ignorancy, lack of attention, accidents, conspiracy and selfishness by his poorly built and/or planned machines or experiments. This always leads Dan to solve the problems he caused unless when he´s also helping to fix them, which can always be solved at the ending of every video. Dan is also unfairly blamed as being responsible for his mischievous actions, which of Trayaurus can almost every time pass unblamed, most of it are caused by his desobedience towards Dan´s warnings when they trip to somewhere, that can sometimes let them being expelled of those places even after they solve the problems. Most of it is also when he makes Dan test or be the test subject of his inventions which nearly always ends on malfunction letting the machines going by their own causing havoc or physically changing Dan´s body respectively. He can also be very weird sometimes, he´s rather seemed hurting himself, jumping around, pushing others and several other strange actions. He also is very conspiratory at times, always trying to take over the world of Minecraft, showing a questionable 'evil' dark side, but his plans can nearly always be ruined by Dan, who´s always aware of his responsability into those atrocities. Despite these bad traits he cares a lot about Dan and never meant to cause him any trouble, a good example of this was when he gave him Grim on his birthday and when he revive him as a skeleton dog after he accidentaly killed him to a pile of bones. Dan either never is too angry or annoyed by this accidents instead of deeply bothered, and always scolds him when he does something mischievous. In fact he feels guilty and sorrowful when things go wrong and yet tries to help Dan fix them sometimes. However this dosen´t prevent him on helping Dan on his problems which of he always gives him a hand. In fact, before Dan, he feeled very lonely and when Dan moved next to his lab he despairingly tries to get his attention by his noisy inventions, after Dan finds that out he started to volunteer himself to test his inventions, then starting their current friendship. Dan also helps him at personal problems even if it is the wrong thing to do,like when he helps Trayaurus to jailbreak. Currently,their relationship is in much better terms when they started attending Minecraft High School, but this however don´t prevents Trayaurus to lead them into trouble. Appearance He thinks he is cool. Dr. Trayaurus he has a huge nose that covers up his mouth. He shaves to be bald. He wears a white lab coat with a gray button flap in the middle. He has very old gray boots that he wears all the time. He wears pink underwear all the time. He has bright blond hair that he always shaves off, which is why no one sees it. Trayaurus can also talk. Secrets *Sometimes, Trayaurus goes days without showering, and he covers the stink with makeup. *Trayaurus is very scared of silverfish. *Trayaurus was banned from XBOX Live for life because he sucked at Minecraft. *He has a little cousin named Baby Tray. *He has a girlfriend named Stella. *In Dr. Trayaurus' Draw My Life, it is revealed that Stella stepped on one of Trayaurus' machines and got teleported to the End. *It is unknown how she got back. It is revealed that she got back in the Secret Rooms mod showcase. *He was kicked out of N H elementary school. *Trayaurus played five nights at Freddy's 2 Because Dan forced him to play it. *Prior to his return to school, he was never "Dr. Trayaurus" because he never received a PhD. Family *Papa Trayaurus Papa Trayaurus is a Villager Guard that first appeared in one of Dan's mod showcase which is the Mob Armours mod. He will be your companion, attack any aggressive mobs, and help you in all sorts of trouble when you spawn him in your world. *Trayaurus' Mom Trayaurus' mom first appeared in Trayaurus and the Witch. She was disguised as a witch, but when Dan threw the potion at her, she became normal. She taught Dan and Trayaurus the art of wizardry before moving into the Underground Treasure Room, where she now resides. *Baby Tray Baby Tray is Trayaurus' little cousin. He is very mischievous on the computer which he plays video games. He also has a very big house. *Baby Tray's Parents His mum is very ugly and rude Category:Trayaurus Category:Villagers Category:I love dr traruaus he is awsome